Secrets and Lies
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: House of V series Part 1 of 3 Fleur Delacour is secretly the daughter of He Who Must Not Be Named to show his loyalty Snape kidnaps her from Hogwarts please rr!


Title: Secrets and Lies

Series: House of V, Part 1 of 3

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Fleur, Snape, Voldemort

Prompt: 01:Beginnings

Word Count: 1,916

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: the first part of a series inspired by the Marvel title House of M (though it has little resemblence to that plot); an AU in which Fleur Delacour is secretly the daughter of He Who Must Not Be Named - the idea came to me and i went with it and i'm really enjoying it...also i didn't intend for this to be Fleur/Snape (whoever thought of that pairing?) but it seems to be going that way and now that i've written it the idea is certainly intriguing! takes place during the very end of GoF.

He watched her pace back and forth, back and forth. Her silver hair was falling out of its ponytail, her face was scratched, in the pale moonlight she was white as a ghost. Snape had known what would be asked of him the instant Dumbledore gave him his orders, knew the Dark Lord would accept only one proof of Snape's loyalty. But knowing it was inevitable didn't make his task any easier. He'd recognized her the moment she'd been named champion but had foolishly convinced himself he was mistaken. He should have said something then, should have done something when he could have saved her. Now it was too late, the Dark Lord was waiting and Snape knew too well he'd only wait so long.

Sighing Snape drew his wand and sent the missive to Dumbledore - he couldn't risk going to the headmaster in person, Voldemort was certain to be watching - but Snape couldn't take the girl without saying anything at all. If anything should happen to him Dumbledore had to know where she was. Once his note was on its way Snape swept into the castle and up to the prefect's study room where the champions and their guests had been sent to wait. Fleur was the first to see him enter, she flung herself at him in a panic.

"Seer! Pleese tell us what eez heppening! Eez it true about Cedreec? About 'Arry? What eez going on?" She pulled at his robes as she pleaded with him. Snape was struck by how very young she looked, the regal arrogance that had been her trademark had been stripped away and in its place was fear. She was only a child clinging to him as the adult come to explain away the monsters and instead he would lead her to them. At times he hated himself.

"Miss Delacour, everything will be explained in time. Gather your things please, you are to accompany me." The others protested but Fleur immediately did as he said, in her need to know what was happening she trusted him. Snape cursed his luck, the girl was allowing the capture too easily, he had no choice but to go through with it. He swept her away, down to his dungeon. Once in his office he offered her a drink and though now somewhat confused (and finally slightly suspicious) she took it.

"Meester Snape - why 'ave you brought me down 'eere?" she asked, her hands shaking slightly around the mug he'd handed her. "I 'ad thought you were bringing me to 'Arry...?" Good, Snape thought to himself, she was not as silly as he'd feared.

"All in good time, Miss. Please, drink this, it will calm your nerves." He answered.

"What eez eet?" Her voice still shook but he could see her eyes darting around the room, though to anyone else she would appear to be giving him her complete attention.

"Tea." He answered simply and smiled at her, silently willing her to put the cup down and leave. But she was too trusting after all and took a sip. She fell instantly forward. Snape sprang into action, he gathered the girl into his arms and with a word opened the secret passageway behind his mirror. The girl was light in his arms, again he was struck by how young she was. In that moment he felt he finally understood Dumbledore's need to protect his charges at Hogwarts. Snape had never fully comprehended what it meant to be a teacher, had only stayed in the position because of Dumbledore's insistance that he, Snape, knew something worth teaching. As he hurried away from the castle with the girl in his arms Snape desperately hoped Dumbledore was right.

Dumbledore was sitting alone in his tower when the missive zapped into existance. He knew immediately who it was from and was heartened to hear from him so quickly. He'd worked out this method of communication with Severus many years ago when he'd first come over to their side, Dumbledore was quite pleased to find the boy (for Snape, like all his students, would remain a boy in Dumbledore's eyes no matter how old he got) remembered. Chuckling softly to himself despite the night's horrors Dumbledore picked up the missive and with a flick of his wand said the password:

"Lily." Instantly the letter unfurled itself and words appeared on the paper.

_Dumbledore - my fears have been realized. I should have told you the truth sooner but I thought we had more time. Voldemort has accepted me back on one condition, that I bring Miss Delacour to him. He knows you and the others at Hogwarts trust me and therefore I am uniquely positioned to kidnap the girl. I wish I could meet with you to discuss this but time is of the essance. I will explain everything when I can. Until then trust that I will guard the girl with my life, though I doubt the Dark Lord will harm her, at least physically. I promise you I will not fail this time._

Dumbledore trusted Snape explicitly, but he found this quite puzzling. What could the Dark Lord want with Fleur Delacour?

Fleur woke up to the sound of dripping water. Her head hurt and the ground was cold and damp beneath her. She struggled to sit up but her head was pounding, she succeeded only in opening her eyes. It was so dark she could barely see in front of her but she appeared to be indoors despite the chill. She thought she heard voices but she couldn't tell what they were saying or even where they were exactly, everything seemed so far away.

"Keep your head down until the effects of the potion wear off." The voice was quiet and almost gentle but though it seemed much closer and clearer than the other voices she still couldn't tell where it was coming from. She ignored it's advice and tried to raise her head again, this time she felt hands pull her up. "I told you to stay down!" The same voice said, this time somewhat less gently. "But if you insist, there." He'd pulled her into a sitting position and now pushed her away from him, it was so dark she still couldn't see him. She vaguely recognized the voice but her head was still pounding and now she couldn't stop the room spinning. She shook her head impatiently...then again...and again...the dark room was slowly coming into focus. And then just in front of her she focused on a face...Snape, the potions master who had led her down into his office...then...

"You poisoned me!" Fleur screeched indignantly, her bright eyes flashing. Snape stared at her and for a moment he seemed lost for words but then he laughed harshly into the dark.

"Silly little girl, it was just a sleeping potion. You fell right into the trap. You are far too trusting my dear." He was making fun of her! Outraged Fleur willed her head to stop pounding and she tried to launch herself at the professor. Unfortunately she had not yet regained full control of her body and she merely pitched forward violently. Snape caught her and pulled her back up into a sitting position again. "Stop trying to hurt yourself you silly girl!" Fleur struggled against him but it was half hearted, she had no desire to pitch forward again. Instead she turned to face her captor.

"Why 'ave you brought me 'eere? What ees this place?" she demanded, her voice was still weak but she was beginning to feel like herself again. Snape let go of her shoulders and pulled away.

"You will find out soon enough."

"Stop saying thees! Why weel you not answer my questeeons?" She started to flail at him once again and once again he grabbed her. This time he pulled her in close and leaned in until she could feel his breath on her face.

"You will stop acting like a spoiled little girl! It is not for me to tell you why you are here. If you are smart no harm will come to you." He held her a moment longer, they were both holding their breath. Snape looked at her with that odd expression once again, Fleur felt herself blush under his intense gaze and her anger returned in full force. She spit into his face and sputtering he threw her away from him.

"You weel stop treeting me like a child!" In her anger she no longer felt her head pounding and she pulled herself up off the floor and glared at Snape still on the floor. "You weel answer me immediatement! I am not your toy to look at and fling around and you weel treet me with the proper reespect!"

"Well said." Another voice said from behind Fleur. This voice was much deeper than Snape's and though it spoke quietly the leathery sound seemed to surround her. Fleur felt chilled as she turned toward the voice. The dark was suddenly pierced by the golden light of a wand as the person stepped into the room. The man was tall and cloaked in darkness despite the wand shining in his hand...the light seemed to fall everywhere but on the man. Behind him stood a much smaller man who seemed easily as afraid as Fleur if not more so. Beside her Snape pulled himself into a kneeling position.

"My Lord." he said to the dark figure, "I have brought her as you requested."

"Well done, Snape, you have proven your loyalties." Snape nodded once and stood. "However, you should take care when speaking to our guest."

"Of course, I apologize."

"Wormtail!" The man turned to the small, snivelling man behind him.

"Ye...yes, Master?"

"You will get a room prepared for our guest. A proper room for a proper lady. Now GO!" The man called Wormtail bolted from the room. The man turned his attention back to Fleur and she unconciously shrunk away from him; Snape moved up behind her and she found herself once again being held by his cold hands. Fleur did not struggle however, in comparison to the cloaked figure Snape was as welcome as Prince Charming.

"Don't be afraid, child." This admonition did little to quell her fears, she began to tremble again. As the potion haze finally had lifted Fleur was beginning to realize just what was happening. Based on the night's events there was only one person this dark figure advancing on her and quietly telling her not to fear could be. i Voldemort /i . The Dark Lord. The most feared wizard in the world. Fleur began to panic; she felt Snape's hands press harder as he tried to contain her oncoming hysteria.

"Hushhhh, child, hushhhhhh." the Dark Lord was now upon her, reaching a withered hand to her face, "I would never hurt you." Fleur felt a scream coming on but it was frozen in her throat. "No one will ever hurt you again. No one will dare once they know the truth." Fleur felt Snape's hands grip her even harder. "They will fear us, my child." His hand pressed into her face as he leaned into her and whispered it again, this time stressing his words, "_My_ child...they will fear the daughter of the Dark Lord...long live the House of Voldemort!" He let go of her face and swept away dramatically but Fleur didn't see it. She'd fainted dead away.


End file.
